Maximum Jackson and the great prophecy
by ricestalk-2004
Summary: The gods believe that the Flock have something to do with the next great prophecy and sent them to camp. Add a little of Percy's stubbornness, Thalia's 'charm', Clarisse’s lust of battle Annabeth's wisdom, Nico's past and you get one big adventure.
1. Chapter 1

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, _

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath, _

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

- The Great Prophecy by Rachel

**Part 1**

The flock landed on the beach to tired to care where they were. "We have to find some shelter soon guys." Max said.

"Why can't we sleep in the woods over there?" Gazzy asked.

"Because it's not a national park, so we'll be prosecuted." Max replied.

"We could get the people at the white house to bail us out." Iggy replied.

"Yea, and then we get carted into another disaster again, this is- Wait where are Fang and Angel?" Max asked panic in her voice.

"Guys over here. I've found a place to stay." Fang called over to them from the woods.

"Wait, it's not safe." Max began but her attempts were in vain. The flock had already reached Fang and were heading into the woods. '_I'm gonna have to have words with Fang…'_

"_Go with the flow Max." _the voice decided to chirp.

'_But it's dangerous; we don't know anything about where we are. The storm after all did blow us off course.' _Max complained.

"_Trust Fang."_ Then the voice was silent once more.

Max made her way reluctantly towards the flock as they went further and further into the forest. After moving aside the last branch, she found herself and the flock at the receiving end of many sharp swords and spears. Then a small half-goat half-human man appeared before them.

"It's okay. This is Fang, the one who's started that blog on the net. Percy, Thalia put the weapons down."

"You must be Grover Underwood, correct?" Fang asked.

"Yes." The man replied.

"Well we kinda need a place to bunk, can we crash here?" Fang asked, acting all leadery. It ticked me off.

"Fang wai-" I began before a boy of about sixteen said.

"We'll talk to Dionysius and see if you can stay. Whilst then you can stay in the Hermes cabin. Come on Annabeth."

"Thank you." Fang replied and followed the guide to the 'Hermes Cabin'. The kids all went in and started to settle down and I took this moment to pull Fang aside and have a little 'chat'. Well it was more of a silentish screaming fest, but you get the idea. Right?

"Fang (!) What on earth are you doing? How the hell do you know that we can trust these people and ever since when did you start making all decisions for the Flock?" I seethed.

"Angel said that there were more misfits here then anywhere else. I looked up Long Island Sound on the laptop and it came up with a blank about this area."

"And that's safe!?!?!"

"No but that dude, Grover, said that he could help hide us there was ever the need to. And since I can't tell you exactly, where we are that means that the Itex Corp can't either. So as far as the whole 'danger will come and find us' part is concerned we're safe. Now get inside that cabin and get to sleep, you really need to relax." Fang, making the longest speech I ever heard. There were a lot of those lately.

"Fine." Max surrendered. She stomped over to the Hermes cabin and pretended to fall asleep. The noise, the bustle, and the enclosed space were starting to get to her. _And_ Fang was flirting with the girls. '_Does that boy never stop!'_

-- At the Big House --

"The Gods have decided to let them stay." The wine god mumbled miserably.

"But aren't mortal's not allowed at Camp? Why the hell have they allowed those to come here!" Percy argued.

"The God's do not have to answer your questions, Persil. They do what they think is best. Now leave before I turn you into a dolphin."

"Come Percy, we'll talk about this later." Chiron said as he led them away from the self-indulgent god.

"It just doesn't make sense." The demi-god complained, "Why would the gods send those six mortals here? They're gonna get in the way and put them in more danger. What is Father thinking?"

"Think about it seaweed brain, six people turn up on our shore where normal mortals would perish, and the oldest of them is about fifteen. And they come after Rachel makes the great prophecy…" Annabeth says leaving the rest of it for Percy to figure out.

"They're demi-gods too. It would explain why Grover knew that Fang character. The gods think that they may be the children in the prophecy." Percy said, realisation dawning on his face.

"Now we test them to see if they are up to standard and train them to fight the impending doom." Chiron said. "I suggest that you both go back to your cabins and settle in for the night. And Tyson's back Percy."

When they heard this, both the young demi-gods ran back to the pavilion to see their friend. In their excitement, they bumped into Grover and, seeing his excited expression, they stopped to questions his motives.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Percy asked.

"To meet Fang, he has some great ideas about what we can do to save the environment and I just thought that I could help him in his blog." Grover said.

"What exactly do you know about them Grover." Annabeth asked.

"Well they came from an institution called School, they have certain abilities that make them different from others, kinda like your powers, they've been out of more tight situations than anyone here, 'cept maybe you, don't know who their parents are, oh and they're –. Fang! Wait I have something to tell you!" Grover said as he spotted Fang crossing to the toilets.

"Well it seems that they could very well be demi-gods." Percy said.

"Yea, but something still doesn't fit." Annabeth said tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"But it was your idea in the first place!" Percy exclaimed.

"I know that but there's something that doest fit. I suppose that we'll find out tomorrow anyway with whatever Chiron has planned." Annabeth said as she and Percy separated to go to their respective cabins.

The sun set on Camp Half-Blood and the fate of the world was one-step closer to being fulfilled.

* * *

A/N: this is my first crossover so please be nice and review! :) :) :) :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The campers got up early and assembled at the pavilion where Chiron was waiting with some news about the day's events. The Flock had yet to come, no one had told them about it and since it was still three hours before dawn, they probably wouldn't get up anyway…

"The Gods have decreed that the children will stay here at camp, _if they wish_. We shall be having a Capture the Flag competition to see if they are up to par and would appreciate it if you follow the guidelines set out in the front of all of the cabins." Chiron stated.

"What! No way am I doing that! It defeats the purpose of having the game in the first place!" Clarisse said. The Ares cabin agreed with her. Loud shouts of protest soon filled the pavilion.

Max and the flock got up, startled from the noise and make their way towards it.

"Remind me again why we're going _towards _the sound of a battle?" Iggy asked.

Max rolled her eyes, then realised that Iggy couldn't see it anyway and sighed. "They might need help." she shruged.

As they entered the pavilion, the sound quietened down and the campers looked upon the group with distain. "Why do I get the feeling that they don't wanna see us right now?" Gazzy whispered.

"Can we help you?" Chiron asked.

The flock turned their attentions towards him and started. "Is this what the Director meant when she said that we weren't the first?" Nudge asked.

"No he was born that way, his whole clan was." Angel replied.

"Angel (!) What have I told you about that?" Max said in an angry tone. And then to Chiron she said, "We heard shouting and came to see if there was anything we could do to help. Since you seem to be fine we'll be on our way." Max and the flock turned to go back to the cabin when Clarisse spoke up, "We wanna have a battle with you. Only Chiron thinks that you're too weak to do it on your own. Says you have to do it with one of us. We don't want to, what'd ya say?"

"Chiron is wrong, name the place and the time and we'll be there." Gazzy replied.

"Wasn't talking to you pipsqueak." Clarisse countered.

"Don't you dare say that about Gazzy, you stupid red-head!" Angel shouted.

"You want some short-stuff?" Clarisse taunted. Angel was about to do some of her mind controlling wiz on the unfortunate girl when Max grabbed her arm.

"But-"Angel started.

"No sweetie. Not this way." Max replied.

"Okay we'll battle you what are the conditions, how do we win?" Max asked facing the red-haired girl.

"The games called capture the flag. Two teams use strategies and weapons to get the opponents flag. Weapons are allowed but no mortal wounds. Once the opponent's flag has been taken back to their site they win. It takes place in the woods." Annabeth explained before Clarisse asked them to a duel to the death.

"Fine, but we'll need time and resources to prepare. Give us two days and then we can commence the fight." Max replied.

"Deal." Annabeth replied. Chiron looked on this and said nothing as he silently made his way back to the main house. Annabeth and Max shook on the terms and the two teams worked on their own plans.

-- With Max and the Flock –

"Iggy, Gaz, make as many bombs as you can. Nudge practice attracting the metals, I'm guessing that their weapons are made out of them and we'll need to use that to our advantage. Angel go around and see if you can over hear any of their plans – "

"But you say that's cheating!" Angel interrupted Max.

"But its okay in this case. Now Fang I want you to do some snooping, find out who's in charge of them. I'll do some scouting of the woods and find us a good location for our camp." Max said.

"And what about me, huh? Everyone forgets the dog! We have feelings as well!" total remarked.

"Okay Total. I'm sorry. Why don't you help Angel get closer to the people? I dunno act like a _normal_ dumb dog and play fetch with Angel okay?"Max reasoned.

"Fine." Total said in a dignified manner.

"Okay, but what about the flag? I was thinking that we could like paint seven sets of wings onto the flag and have it like on a blue background with like clouds all around. Or we could like make it from a patchwork kinda thing- "

"Nudge slow down. If you want I'll let you make the flag." Max said, attempting to calm the excited girl.

"Okay!" Nudge said happily.

"You've all got your orders so let's move out!" Max said putting her hand in a fist. The flock stacked their hands on top of one another and went their separate ways.

-- With Percy –

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Percy asked Annabeth. "I mean we don't even know if their demi-gods for sure yet and here we are expecting them to hold out against all of camp?"

"Well this is the best way of defeating them and making them see that they need our help to get stronger and survive in the world." Annabeth remarked.

"I don't think that they will." Grover imputed.

"WHAT! Why?" Thalia asked.

"Well they have special powers and stuff, so they might actually win against you guys." Grover replied.

"Well why don't you tell us what powers they have Grover?" Percy asked.

"Apart from that being completely immoral? I don't actually know what they're powers are…" he replied.

"So they may just be making all of this up."Annabeth reasoned.

Grover sniffed hauntingly and said "Anyone who wants to help the environment can not be a liar." before stomping away to meet Juniper.

"I think he might be right." Nico spoke up.

"And why would that be?" Percy asked.

"Well for one they have a blind kid who can find his way around like no-mans business, a dog with _wings_ and are led by a gothic-emo kind of dude who wears all black and shows almost no emotion, sounds like another son of Hades if you ask me." Nico replied.

"Just because they seem powerful and mean doesn't mean that they are. I mean look at Tyson, he looks like he's killed people in cold blood, but he wouldn't so much as hurt a fly." Annabeth reasoned.

"Still I think that we should be on our guard and prepare as best we can for the fight." Nico said.

"That would be a waste of time; we've got the whole of camp behind us, not to mention Arteimis' hunters. Against six people we're bound to win." Thalia said.

"Well as the person who people look up to lead, it really is your decision Percy." Nico said.

"I think that we all should take the matter seriously. Annabeth go do some stragising. Thalia and I will be practicing weaponary with the other cabins, make sure everyone's up to scratch." Nico nodded his head in agreement, to what Percy was saying, so far… "But we'll do all of this tomorrow. We've given them two days so we'll be fine." Nico looked at him in shock. "Don't worry Nico, we'll win. We won against Kronos didn't we? Thalia's right, there's no way they can win. Now let's get down to the beach for that rematch with the Stroll brothers…"

* * *

**Review please...**

thankyou to EM98 and Fang345 for reviewing my first ever crossover XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to,  
Allyx  
Fire-dancer123  
EM98  
for reveiwing!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

Nico tried to do as Percy said but something was still bothering him about the six children. They hadn't made it to camp trailed by monsters, nor had they come from the 'front' entrance so to speak. They had just sort of appeared from the woods, either they had come from the labyrinth or they had come from the sea. These thoughts were still going around Nico's head when he bumped into one of them.

Nudge had been on the lookout for some spare material when she had bumped into something solid. Looking up form her position on the ground, she saw a boy who looked just like Fang, but was so obviously not him that it confused her to no end.

"Are you alright?" Nico asked Nudge.

"Yea just fine thanks." Nudge said.

"Your one of the new kids right?" Nico asked

"Hmm-hm. Nudge's the name, what's yours?" Nudge asked in return.

"Nico DiAngelo (A/n: is that right??). May I ask what you were looking for?" he said.

"Well I was thinking about making a flag, cuz it would be sooo bad if like we didn't have a flag for you to steal and like you did. So Max asked me to make it cuz she's sooo not into handicrafts and I was like looking for some fabric and would you totally know where to find some?" Nudge asked the now baffled Nico.

"Yea… just down by the main building. I'll show you if you like." Nico asked.

"Oh… my… Gosh!!! That would be like the coolest thing ever !!!!!!!!!!!!! And I would sooo owe you one!"Nudge said.

Nico walked down to the halls and Nudge followed him. Nico posed the question, "Do you talk so much all the time?"

"Well yea, the fl- gang call me the Nudge channel, Nudge all the time. I suppose that it makes up for Fang's lack of talking. You know preservation of energy and all that? That's what I believe any way. Oh and by the way your name is so cool, for a guy. It's like rustic but still funky, it kinda gives you a dark aura and stuff like that wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose so?" Nico said, barely grasping the quickly changing topics. "Well this is where we keep all the strips of cloth and junk hope you find what you ne-"

"There you are! I was looking for you all over the place." Angel said as she crossed the threshold.

"Oh hey Angel, this is Nico Di- something, Nico this is Angel no last name. Anyway, look at what he showed me. These will make like to coolest flag ever!" Nudge said.

"Hmm. that's a nice sword Nico, are we going to get ones like it." Angel asked.

'_Doubt it, unless father suddenly grows an extra head and becomes king of Olympus' _Nico thought. But he told Angel "Sure, I can show you the armoury room if you want? What the heck, why don't I show you all around camp?"

"That would be lovely Nico. Shall we meet you by the Pavilion at six? It's the only place I know." Angel said in her innocent voice. Subtlety controlling the demi-god's mind.

"S-sure thing." Nico said before he left the room.

"Ange! Max is going to kill you for that! Didn't she say not to use mind control?!?!?" Nudge said.

"She said it was okay to use it against the enemy for today." Angel said as she shrugged her shoulders. "But the people here are very interesting." Angel said as she left Nudge to continue with her work.

-- Six o'clock at the pavilion –

"Well we're here Angel. Where's your friend?" Max asked as she looked around the dinning hall. They hadn't eaten here as they were still unknown enough to be a threat but them still got food served by tree-human crossbreeds, or so she thought.

"He'll be here." And just as she said, that Nico appeared with Thalia, Percy and Annabeth.

'_Don't worry Max, they don't mean us any harm. They don't even know what we are.' _Angel thought to Max.

'_All right sweetie, if you say so_' Max replied. '_Tell me everything you hear later okay?'_

'_Okay/'_ Angel replied as Nico began to wave at them.

"Hey there Nudge, Angel. This is Percy, Thalia and Annabeth. Guys these are Nudge and Angel and… err…"

"Fang, Iggy, Gasman and Max. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Fang supplied kissing the girls' hand, pissing Max off.

"Well Nico thought that it would be a good idea to show you around the campus and so here we are." Annabeth said.

"But try anything underhand and we will kill you." Thalia said.

"We won't, so lead the way." Fang said, acting like the leader and making Max madder in the process.

"Well as you know this is the Pavilion and once the battle is over you might get to eat here, over there are the cabins, one cabin for each God or Goddess in Greek Mythology. Here…" Nico explained while the rest followed.

Fang was getting to know Percy better, what kind of things he likes and what not. In general, he was being as non-Fang like as it could get. However, when you have a battle to win you use any tactics possible. Angel hung back reading all four minds at once, tapping into their memories with skill and successfully gained the information she needed.

By the time the night was over Max had a semi-formed plan for the battle. Iggy was sure never to get lost again. Fang was being un-Fang like to the max (pardon the pun). The campers found out why Gazzy was called The Gasman. Nudge was more talkative than usual. Angel made a new friend. Total was as normal dog-like as possible. So everything was wrong and right at the same time in the wonderful world of recombinant humans and demi-gods…

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Review plz :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, my thanks to maxride333, RashelJordan17, GinnyMastraniCullen, Fang345, Elaine, Andromeda and Alexandyne for your reviews. **

**So I got a couple of questions about the story,  
1. Why is it called maximum Jackson? - well I can't tell you guys too much without ruining the plot, but it's got something to do with the 'oath' in the prophecy. _And no, its not a marriage oath._**

**2. Why is fang acting unfangy? - If you look back at Part 1 he knew Grover, i.e. he's been in contact with camp for very long. So he's comfortable with the Camp half-blood and Max's not so she finds it unnerving. Since it's mostly from Max's POV, it's what she perceives(sp?) not what he is actually like.**

**Any way, on with the story!!!!**

* * *

**Part 4**

The next day the Flock teamed up near the fringes of the woods and exchanged information.

"Report!" Max said.

"The one called Percy is the guy they look up to. They believe that they have one parent whom is a god and the cabins they live in equate to that. Apart from Nico, they all think that we're not worth the effort. Annabeth is the strategist. Thalia the best at long distance, Clarisse at short." Angel spoke first.

"We've got about three-hundred and sixty seven bombs of varying degrees." Iggy said.

"And I've memorised the voices of the people here." Gazzy supplied.

"the flag is fine and I can control the metal in the armoury but not in the special weapons that some people have. The weapons here don't seem to be made of normal metal though." Nudge said.

"…" mumbled 'Fang'.

"What was that Fang?" Max asked looking down at the map she had before her.

"The girls here are more beautiful than the moon that waxes and wanes with the sea…" mumbled 'Fang' again.

"What?" Max asked.

Gazzy began laughing. "Gasman, how many times have I told you not to do that!" Max screamed.

"Well Fang was staring at them like there was no tomorrow." Gasman replied.

"that's beside the point and you should know by now not to play these kind of tricks." Max explained. "So what did you find out Fang."

"Grover is a startyr and can control nature. Some of the people around here have powers much like ours. You cannot get Percy anywhere near water, he gets a power boost or summit."

"Okay. Angel what do they think of us." Max asked the mind-reader

"Well they think that Fang's in charge, and they want us to join their camp cuz they genuinely think that its safer for us. They don't know much about us and think that we're small fry."

"Well that fits on just fine. I found this place that's all white so Iggy will be able to see-"

"Yes!" cried Iggy, punching the air.

"I'm planning on placing Iggy and Angel there. I want you guys to blow up any one who comes within 20 yards of the flag. If they get past that then Angel I want you to 'convince' them that they don't want to take the flag."

"Okay Max." Angel replied.

"Nudge, me, Fang and Gazzy will go into the enemy's territory. Nudge I what you to disable anyone that tries to run us through. Fang if that fails you go on ahead with Gazzy, me and Nudge will take care of the rest. Once in the camp I want Gazzy to let out the biggest mushroom cloud that you can okay?"

"Sure…" Gazzy hesitantly replied.

"Then mimic Percy's voice and tell everyone to abandon the site. Fang get there and steal the flag. Use your 'invisibility' to get back safely, don't worry about the rest of us we'll manage. Once we win we can get out of this dumpsite."

Everybody roared. Doing their stack they made they separate ways to do the final preparations for the oncoming battle….

Fang met up with Max later that evening. "The sooner we get out of here the better." Max said looking to the stars.

"Maybe not." Fang replied.

"Oh? And why's that, promised one of the girls that you'd go out with them?" Max asked, her jealousy barley contained.

"No. But they might be able to help us with the mission." Fang replied in an annoying calm voice.

"they don't know the first thing about survival." Max said.

"Maybe, but they could offer us a home Max. one where we don't have to be on the run everyday. They've got trainers and other people who could help us to learn how to wield weapons, teach you how to cook." Fang joked.

"We've got Iggy for that." Max replied curtly.

Fang sighed. "We wont be together forever Max, we'll grow up and have our own kids and we're gonna have to know how to survive on our own."

"And staying here helps how? And what are you now a Psychic? What the hell gives you the right to say any of this. We are the flock! We _will_ stay together, you promised Fang." Max screamed.

"Because I can see the reality where you cant." Fang said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "Because you don't want to accept the fact that we may need help after what just happened. Because-"

"I don't want to hear any more Fang!" Max said as she pushed him off and ran away. Max bumped into Nudge as she made her way through the woods.

"Max, wait! Where are you going?" Nudge asked.

"Anywhere that's away from here!" she screamed back. Reaching the end of the wood Max took a running leap into the sea before she launched herself into the air.

_You know he's right Maximum…_

_HE. IS. NOT!_

_You'll only hurt flock if you don't accept the facts…_

_SHUT UP!_

Finally the voice decided to leave and let Max enjoy her time flying in peace. Gliding over the ocean alone was stupid at the best of times, but when a storm appears out of nowhere, that's just suicide as Max found out. the eye pulled her down into the bottom of the sea. Although, now that she thought about it, it was way too dry and much to easy to breathe in…

"She's coming round. Pray that Hades doesn't find her." an unknown voice said.

"She'll be fine." Another, more familiar, voice replied, "Knowing Max she'll talk her way put of it."

As Max opened her eyes she saw that she was surrounded by three people, one of whom she thought was dead. "Ari!" she exclaimed.

Ari scratched the back of his neck as he replied, "Yea. Hey Max, welcome to the underworld…"

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it. For those of you wondering when they will reveal thier wings, Part 7. And Capture the Flag will commence in Part 6. thats the plan anyway... **

**REVIEW!! **

**please... with sugar on top?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update. My computer crashed... Anyway, my thanks to Alexandyne, GinnyMastraniCullen, maxride333, fanpirefang89, Emmycriesblood, igsdabom, wishihadwings and Clover246.**

**As for some of your questions,  
1) Is Max dead? its answered in this chapter, but no, Max is not dead.  
2) Who are the Flock's parents? you'll all find out in chapter seven.  
3) And for the persin who bet 100 imaginary bucks that Fang was a son of Hades... sorry, but i thought that i wouldn't go along with convention on this one. But you'll see who it is in Chapter seven (hopfully)**

**And now for the interesting part... I give you Chapter five of the story !!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5 **

"Hurry, my father's coming. He won't be happy if he finds her here. The Gods will have a spasm." The mysterious girl said as she began moving.

"Kay. Come on Max, follow Bianca, she'll get you there safe." Ari said.

"Why would I do that? And where is this place anyway?" Max asked starting to get to her feet and follow the raven-haired girl.

"You're in the underworld. And we don't have time to explain right now, so just follow me or you'll get lost." Bianca answered.

The quartet ran through the seemingly endless tunnels and darkness. When they finally came to a stop Max looked around while she caught her breath. The room was glowing a dark purple and there were candles everywhere. The Avian-American stood up slowly and stepped into the threshold.

"I told you." Said the silent third member of the trio.

"No one likes a show off." Ari growled.

"But it's true, even we had our doubts." Bianca said.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Max asked slightly ticked off.

"That room is from the ancient times, before the before School, before the Gods, before the titans themselves." The third member said.

"You do realise that she doesn't know anything about the Five Ages?" Ari asked.

"Now who's the show off…?" Bianca said.

"I was just saying…" Ari mumbled.

"This is a room that only those who have the blood of old can enter."

"And the old would be?" Max asked.

"The Olympians, the Titans all the Rulers of all the Ages." The voice said.

"Someone with the equivalent of Royal blood in a metaphysical sense." Bianca supplied.

"I'm going to stick with the no name guy's explanation." Max replied.

"Be seated we have important things to do." The voice said, "And the name is Pan. But be careful, names have power in our world."

"The world of the dead?" Max asked.

Pan stopped and looked back at the blonde girl. His eyes misted with the burden of future and the pains of the past. "No my child, the world of the demigods." stepping up to meet her he placed his hands on his shoulders and spoke in words that glittered with sunlight, "Your world and mine combined."

"Erm, Okay, lets just pretend I know what's going on and continue shall we?" Max said pushing away the young man's hands and moving into the cave and setting herself down on one of the couches.

"Max? Are you feeling okay?" Ari asked with concerned.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Max asked puzzled.

"Usually in this kind of situation you go off the handle and start accusing everybody…" Ari replied taking a seat opposite her.

"Well, with all the random and risky things that we've been through I've grown kinda bored with being paranoid." Max replied simply.

"And yet you believe that Fang is wrong in trusting the young heroes." Pan said. Max turned her hawk-like eyes to the person beside her.

"I don't want anything to happen to the flock. My –_ concern _– is that he trusts to easily." Max replied stiffly, "And just who are you? And that raven-haired girl. Why are you helping me at all?"

"The Gods have a plan for you." Pan said. Max waited.

"Isn't there anything else?" Max asked unbelievingly. "Tell me about these Gods of yours. You said that I have old blood, whose? And where is the proof that they exist?"

"Well one of your parents is an Olympian God or Goddess. And they-"

"Hold on just a sec, both of my parents are human. One hundred percent." Max said leaning forward slightly.

"And what about your wings? Where did they come from?" Pan asked the young girl.

"What do you mean?" Max asked questioningly.

"You don't have two parents Max, you and the Flock, you all have three. And any one of the three could be a God." Ari explained in a quiet voice.

Max sat gobsmacked. _'I must be dreaming, this is not real!'_

'_And yet you know what they say is true Max.' _The voice replied.

'_Great, now you turn up. And unless you've started to make a habit of coming into my dreams it can only mean that this is real'_ Max groaned in frustration.

"Okay then, tell me all about these Gods and their children." Max said as the ground began to rumble.

"We haven't much time; you must leave my father approaches. We must take her back to camp. Ask for Nico; tell him that Bianca sent you. Tell him it's time to face his past." Bianca said as she stood up and went through a concealed passage exiting the room. Leading the way in the dark tunnel, she led the way to a courtroom. The courtroom of Hades to be exact.

"And what is an avian recombinant hybrid doing in my realm?" boomed a young man in black, his white hair glowing in the darkness.

"Umm, sight-seeing?" Max replied.

"She didn't mean that. We were, er… um- can we get back to you on that one?" Ari asked frightened.

"You know why she is here as well as I do. Now let us pass or bear his might with us." Pan spoke up.

"Very well. But I must warn you, Maximum Ride, your battles will not be as easy as you think. The demi-gods will defeat you if you think them naïve as you." The man said.

"Er, thanks? I'll make sure I keep that in mind, bye," Max said replied befuddled.

"His lord Hades is away for the moment and I shall allow you to return to your realm," the man said, an evil glint in his obsidian eyes, before he faded away into nothing.

"Come on this way," Bianca motioned. The Max and Ari went with her; Pan stayed behind a little while and caught up in the end.

"What did you two discuss?" Ari asked as they rushed to some unknown entrance in a hurry.

"What happens between me and my brother is up to me. However, he is right to warn you Max. If you wish to stand a chance against the demi gods, you must trick them. They are more powerful than you give them credit for."

"Okay, now can someone explain why we're in a rush?" Max asked, even with her superhuman abilities she was having trouble keeping up with the trio.

"You are in the land of the dead ahead of your time for reasons yet unknown. If you are to survive you must hurry to the surface world." Pan replied.

"Look there's the doorway, hurry!" Ari said turning to his sister, "Now when you get out there will be a storm waiting for you. Don't worry, it's friendly and will take you safely back to camp." as he shoved Max into the gaping hole.

"Right a _friendly_ storm." Max replied looking t her dead half brother with scepticism. "And perhaps the Voice will tell me who it is?"

"There's no need to be sarcastic…" Ari mumbled.

"Right sorry, I'll take the next storm out of the Underworld then?" the idea sounding ridiculous to her ears.

"Yes, now hurry here it comes…" Bianca said as she pushed Max out of the tunnel. "And give Percy a punch in the face from me! He's gonna regret underestimating you!" She shouted as Max prepared to take off.

As she was leaving she looked back at Pan. His eyes were glowing golden in colour. His hair whipped around his face. His lips formed the silent words "Good luck" as she was taken away by a particularly heavy wind.

- - At camp (same timeline as Max's journey) - -

"Did you just see that?" Nico asked.

"What?" Said Annabeth.

"It looked like that girl- Max, was just flying into the storm." Nico stated.

"Impossible Nico; firstly she'd have to have wings, or a plane, or steal one of the peagasi to fly, secondly no one would go flying in this crazy weather." Percy replied throwing volleyball back to the naiads.

"I'm _not_ seeing things." Nico seethed.

"Why don't we go see them then? If Max is with them then will you give it a rest?" Annabeth asked.

"Yea, sure." Nico said. '_There's no way that they can hide this. I know what I saw, maybe when she's not there Percy and the rest will start to believe me'_ he thought.

The gang reached cabin eleven and confronted Angel about Max's where a bouts.

"She'll be with Fang, he's on Half-blood hill." Angel said smiling sweetly at the trio before her. "May I ask you guys something?"

"Sure Angel." Annabeth said getting down to her level.

"Why are some of the cabins empty?"

"We'll tell you after Capture the Flag okay? We kinda need Chiron's permission." Annabeth said getting up. She started towards the woods when a statement from the young blonde girl stopped her in mid-track.

"You mean the horse-human recombinant?"

"You can see that he's a centaur?" Percy questioned.

"Centaurs don't exist, but recombinant mutants do." Angel replied in her sweet voice.

"Okay, we'll see you around then." Percy said shepherding the other two towards the forest.

"Now do you believe me that something's not normal with these guys?" Nico asked as they made their way towards the infamous hill.

"Just because she can see through the mist does not mean that there is something suspicious about her. After all Mum and Rachel can see through the mist fine and they aren't out for our blood so why should they be?" Percy asked.

"Have to side with Seaweed Brain here, there's not sufficient evidence to prove what you say. However it would be the first time that a hero's been able to see through the mist as clearly as that." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth! You're meant to convince him that there's nothing wrong with these guys. After all only hero's can get past the barriers." Percy said.

"You do have a point." Annabeth conceded.

"But what if they can fly over the barriers what then?" Nico asked.

"Boy you aren't going to let this go are you?" Percy said. "Look Fang is up ahead what do you want to do? Confront him or sneak around?" he asked the Son of Hades.

"Sneak that way they won't know that we're looking for them." Nico said.

"Here, I'll loan you my invisibility cap if it will stop you going on about them." Annabeth said taking out her cap.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a minute." Nico said as he turned invisible and went over to Fang and Max.

"… We could go around the place, I mean there's a river that we could use and the forest will give good coverage…" Max said. Nico looked hard at her, tried to define anything that could possibly be out of place.

"No. The woods are 'stocked' don't ask me with what. It would be better to be somewhere in the open." Fang replied. "If we use the whole of camp, we could make this hill our campsite and see anyone that was coming, and…." Finding nothing wrong with the girl or the boy, save the fact that they were in a tree, Nico headed back to the others and went on his way. A nagging doubt still at the back of his mind that there was something that he missed…

Fang saw the retreating shimmering blob that would have been invisible to anyone but the Flock and their super eyes, apart form Iggy but that was a special case. "That was well done Angel. You can transform back now. Gasman, come down from there." he said to his two companions.

"We have to find Max, Fang. We can't do this every time. People will start to wonder where we are." Gasman said clambering down from one of the higher branches.

"We will. Angel, go down to the seashore see if she's there. Gasman check the training halls. Tell Nudge to take Iggy and go see the toilets. I'll look in the forest okay. Don't worry we'll find her." Fang said reassuringly.

(All in one place now…)

"I found her!" came Angel's voice as Max slowly opened her eyes to what was going on around her.

"Where am I?" Max asked Angel as she climbed down from the tree.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood, remember? Max are you feeling alright?" Angel asked her worry in her eyes. "Is the voice hurting you again? Do we have to leave?"

"No sweetie just disorientated from my sleep." Max said gently patting the blonde girl on the head. Gasman and Nudge came rushing up to meet them.

"Hurry guys it's about to start." Gasman said, eyes gleaming at the thought of blowing up things without being told off. "The fun's about to begin."

"Fang and Iggy are all set up, waiting commands ma'am." Nudge said fake saluting.

"Get into your positions. They think that Fang's in charge then let them think that. But I do have a minor change to add to the plan, if you're in trouble you tell angel via her powers okay? These demigods aren't going to be as easy to defeat as I thought they would be." Max said as they made their way to the battlegrounds. "Where's their camp?" …

- - Olympus Council - -

"The test is set. If they are indeed the children in the prophecy then they will survive, if not then our planning has been in vain" Zeus boomed, his staff hitting the marble floor. The council was adjourned.

The other gods moved away leaving the three brothers by themselves. The Big Three looked at one another. "And we thought that Thalia, Percy and Nico would be trouble…" Zeus grumbled.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as you seem to the others, I would really appricate it if you reveiw... no sugar this time... you all seem to get high on the stuff.... but you get cherries instead, deal?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the majorly long update. I had exams and then the chapter wouldn't download... Any way a big thanks to Alexandyne for helping me with that problem. As always a thank you to those of you who reviewed; aiden673, googlefish, DarkShadowDreamer, mongosquishy, Snow leopard freak and two mystery writers. Someone pointed out to me that Clarraise doesn't have red hair........ Well lets pretend she dyed it...... ANYway, on with the much delayed story.**

**Part 6**

Percy waded into the lake on the far side. They had decided to make a frontal attack, the new kids would be confused and the backup team would get the flag while they were distracted. Not the most elaborate plan that Annabeth had come up with, but functional none the less. '_How hard can it be?'_ He thought. Little did he know that his famous last words would prove him - again.

"Where's the camp?" he asked Pollux.

"Just down south of here. Annabeth and Thalia are leading the girls to the camp the long way. Travis said that they were almost there."

"Fine then we wait for now." Percy said taking out his sword. "Just get the others ready and wait for the signal."

"Roger that." Pollux said as he moved into the darkness of the shadows.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Percy asked the apparently empty air next to him.

Nico stepped out of the shadows, a scowl of submission etched upon his features. "I know what I saw Percy. That girl flew and the dog talked." He insisted adamantly.

"There is no way on earth that a dog can talk. Even with all the crazy things we've seen I'm pretty sure that a dog cannot talk." Percy reprimanded.

"I'm not delusional!" Nico argued.

"Nico right now we need to concentrate on the task at hand. The new kids are down by that white hill the Stoll brothers made last time and we've got the advantage. Nothing can go wrong." Percy said, closing the discussion.

"Famous last words." Nico said. Percy winced remembering all the times that lead to more disaster, "Don't remind me." He sighed.

- - With Fang - -

"There's one guard there, I think that a small one will do it." Gasman said as he picked a small round grenade out of the belt around his waist. Max had taken back what she said about 'letting it rip' and decided that it would be best for everyone concerned if he didn't. But the free reign with the bombs made up for that. Throwing the bomb over the enemy lines.

"Well that was a bit of an anti-climax, I mean if you were just going to use sleeping gas then why not make it go up with a bang. At least warn us about the small sneaking gas that leaked out. Oh I like that word, sneaking, Max do you think that we-" Max slapped Nudge upside down on the head to make her shut up.

"We'll go in, Fang, Gazzy make a run for the flag once we've got their attention, Okay?" nodding in response both of the guys retreated back slightly into the cover of the forest. The girls advanced forwards, Nudge's face doing all sorts of weird faces as she kept her mouth shut.

"Why did Max want to scout the area, they'll be out." Gasman asked. Fang just shrugged in reply leaning on an oak tree. His 'invisibility' kicked in after a few seconds and this made Gazzy a little scared. Alone in the forest that had strange noises scared him shitless to no end. '_Cant let Max down.'_ he thought as he fought down his fear.

"There is a way to become stronger..." a voice whispered.

"Fang, did you say something?" Gasman asked.

"No." he answered in a monotone. Both of the boys jumped as they heard Max calling them before a fog covered the area. "Show time." Fang said as he moved out of the forest towards the pile of rocks that looked suspiciously like a pile of deer droppings. Flying towards the top of the heap, making sure that no one could see him, he reached out and grabbed the flag.

Gasman nodded and cheered in Percy's voice, "They're here!" as he moved towards the battlefield. Even in this fog-covered landscape, he saw that many of the campers were putting up a good fight. But the girls were too much of a match for them. The campers were falling down left and right as Max kicked and punched her way out of the fray. Nudge on the other hand was having fun watching the campers chase after their weapons as she controlled them with her powers.

"Max!" Gasman yelled in Fang's voice. The signal had been sent, Max leapt out of the fray and went to cover Fang. Gasman yelled into the crowds, "She's going to get the flag! Someone stop her!" the crowds followed his orders. They were too disorientated to see that she had actually gone the other way, and that the flag was long gone by now.

"Nudge, Gazzy, Max said to get your butts in gear and help us on this side already." Angel communicated with her family.

"Okaie-dokie!" Nudge mentally replied.

"Sure thing sis!" Gazzy thought-said.

- - With Iggy and Angel - -

"Gazzy and Nudge are going to come here as quickly as they can to stop the backup troops. Fang and Max are doing fine." Angel told Iggy as he threw another bomb into the crowd below. The campers on the frontal attack had yet to realise that Angel was messing with their main messenger Travis. This meant that Iggy could bomb the waiting campers into submission as they waited for the orders that they'd never get.

"Do we really need to? I mean that Percy dude's not going to move until-" Iggy had started when he saw movement in the forest. "Looks like they've finally figured it out." He said, a wicked grin spreading over his face. Angel went serious and kept a look out for the backup troops. Sure enough, as soon as the front battalion had engaged in battle with Iggy a small group of maybe five girls were making their way around the back. Angel just hummed merrily as they approached, knowing that none could get past her metal blockade. And besides, they were just about to run into Gazzy and Nudge…

- - In the forest near the border - -

Fang was almost at the border, the small creek barely a yard away when someone appeared in front of him. "And where do you think you're going with our flag?" Clarisse asked, a spear pointed at his chest. Fang smirked. It only seemed to aggravate her more. "I asked you a question punk!" she seethed. Fang's smirk grew bigger, his eyes flashing with laughter.

"Why, I'm winning that's what." came a voice form behind Clarisse. Max was holding a ragged piece of cloth on the other side of the creek, a triumphant grin on her face. "Or were you talking about the dirty dish cloth that Fang's got?" she asked mockingly.

Before the daughter of Ares had a chance to retaliate sounds of metallic humming were becoming louder and they all looked to the west. A conch horn sounded and a metallic buzzing sound was heard at the Flock's stronghold.

Automons were attacking. Flying automons…

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated, so please do. And cherries for those that reviewed last time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to take this moment to thank all my reviewers, without whom i would not update as quickly as i am... okay maybe i would but thats besides the point. hope this chapter clears up a few questions as well as present some new ones... I feel evil about what i did in this chapter... but not gulity. why? read the fic and find out, what the hell you reading the intro for!?!?!?!?!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

"Max!" Angel yelled as the golden angel-like machines swooped down on the ashen white hill. Iggy looked towards the source of Angel's scream and cursed his blindness. '_Where are you Max'_ he thought.

Gazzy and Nudge abandoned their soon-to-be-fight in order to help their family. Exchanging a quick glance before disobeying Max's direct orders they flew to the rescue.

"Igs, ten o'clock, ten meters up!" Gazzy yelled as he pulled out one of Iggy's latest inventions. Nodding Iggy pulled out a small black ball containing, though he didn't know, celestial bronze that he had stolen out of the armoury. Pulling back the key, he threw it into the air.

"Three!" he yelled as Gazzy and Nudge took care of one of the automons. Three seconds later one of the automons 'died' taking out two of his friends with him.

"And that's three for the home side, scored by the Igs-master! Three more and that's game!" commented Nudge as she took out yet another of the angels. In a blur of brown and black Fang and Max took down the remaining automons and landed on the ground.

"Report!"

"A-Okay!" Nudge said posing, her hips to one side and her fingers making a 'v' sign.

"Fine," Angel said.

"Disappointed, but in one piece…"Gazzy said.

"Still blind," Iggy said nonchalantly.

"We won," Fang, said lifting Max's hand in the air to show everyone the flag. The Flock were oblivious to the looks that the campers were giving them.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" Max demanded not liking how they were staring at her wings. _Wait… my WINGS!?!?! Oh h-e-double toothpicks!! What are we gonna do now?_

"I told you Percy! Now do you believe me?" Nico asked the son of the sea-god.

"Wha- they- but- huh?" Percy replied in an 'intelligent' manner.

"A-are they… the winged kids… that were on the tele?" Annabeth asked.

The Avain-americans looked at the campers as if just noticing their predicament. "Well this is going to be an interesting year…" Chris Rodriguez (Is that right?) said.

"I think we need to call Chiron. Nico could you- ?" Annabeth asked the black haired boy.

"Sure," Nico replied in a smart-ass kind of way.

The Flock stood around in a loose circle. Their eyes darting from person to person, wondering what was going on and whether or not to run. The campers stood around equally as uneasy when Chiron came into view.

"Well this certainly complicates things. I think it would be best if we got them to the Main house. *sigh* the video will, once again, be insufficient." Chiron mused looking at the wings that were now visible to the whole crowd. Looking at the Flock, he said, "If you will follow me." Before he galloped off into the woods.

- - In the Main House, some time later - -

"So you're saying that we are descendants of the Olympian Gods? Like that film on tele, with Jason and those freaky skeleton dudes! Like do we get special powers and stuff? Is that why we can do crazy things like –"

"Nudge, can it!" Iggy said as he hit her on the head. He looked, as much as he could, at the God before him and said, "If that's so why didn't you help us out when we were on the run. Why not do something to show us that we mattered."

"The Gods cannot interfere with the matters of the demi-gods." Dionysus replied distractedly, his attention focus on the Pac Man game in front of him.

"But this means that we've got a family, like a real one, one that can take care of us without us being on the run. Right?" Gazzy asked.

"We've already got one. The flock. Nothing else matters right Max." Angel said.

"Huh? Oh right yea…" Max said absent-mindedly. Her mind was preoccupied with the talk she had with Pan in the Underworld. "There's one thing that I don't get, if we're all demi-gods how come I have two _human_ parents?" she asked the drunken god.

"Simple, you don't." Dionysus grunted as he killed another virtual ghost.

"But Max does. We saw them. Fought one and ate cookies with another." Nudge said in a disappointed tone.

"I say we bring them Mount Olympus," Chiron said, "Zeus may be able to explain it better. And the children will be able to see their parents. I doubt they have met many kind people in their travels."

"Are you questioning my ability to tell them what's what?" the god asked the centaur.

"Yes," Chiron replied calmly.

"Right, just checking." Dionysus said as he started to glow. "Father will see you now." Before he teleported them to Mount Olympus. (A/N: I know they can't do that in reality, but hey this is my fic and what I say goes. :-P)

"Well that certainly beats flying…" Gazzy said, looking around in awe at the home of the gods. Iggy grunted. Gazzy took his signal and started to describe the place. Before realising that the place was white, "Can't you see it?" Gazzy asked curiously.

"Yea, I was just trying to tell you that we're going the other way…" Iggy replied, rolling his eyes.

"Wha?" Gazzy said intelligently before seeing that the rest were waiting for them ahead. "Right. Coming!" he said before catching up to the others.

"Remember the plan." Max whispered to the latecomers.

"What plan?" Gazzy asked feeling slightly foolish.

"Don't answer any questions and try not to fall for their pathetic excuse. Parents, as if!" Max scoffed as she turned her attention to the rest of the flock. Doing a quick recon of the place, she saw that there were many people staring at them.

"I feel like I'm in a zoo…" Iggy stated to no one in particular.

'_Max we'll be fine wont we?"_ Angel asked, her feeling of desolation and fear creeping into Max's mind.

'_Of course.' _Max replied, smiling at the blonde haired girl beside her. Angel just hummed in response and held Max's hand. The Flock (plus Dionysus) arrived at the pavilion of the council of twelve. Athena was sitting at the centre looking over at a cow-serpent a serious expression on her face.

"My lady," Dionysus said as he bowed low to the woman before them.

Athena turned and looked at the scruffy children before her. "Father has more important matters to attend to than teach the ignorant." She replied to Dionysus' unspoken question. The goddess of wisdom and warfare looked at the children in an indifferent manner. "I have been informed that you do not believe that we could be your parents. Allow me to elaborate. Your genetic makeup consists of 98% human DNA and 2% avian DNA, thus your current appearance." Athena gestured at their wings, "This also enhances your senses, sight, sound, touch. An unintentional side effect is your healing power, faster than that of normal humans and/or birds –"

"We already know all this, we're not stupid." Max interjected arms crossed over her chest, looking absentmindedly at her nails. "Why don't you tell us where you come in, _milady?_"

Athena fumed and her spark filled eyes rested on Max's. "You who has no par-taking in the grand scheme of things, admit that there is some possibility what you have heard is true?"

"I didn't say that," Max defended.

"But you implied it," Athena smirked a cold, cruel smirk, "You'd do best not to mess with me girl. However, you hold some importance in the scheme of things, so I'll let it pass. I have a feeling that you already know the answer to your question, is that not so?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Max replied a little too quickly.

"You seriously believe that your trip to the underworld went unnoticed?" Athena asked in mock curiosity.

"What is she talking about Max?" Fang asked.

"Not told them I see?" Athena said locking gazes with Max.

"It slipped my mind, you know? What with the whole Greek Gods are real, on the verge of finding our parents, getting attacked by the latest that Itex can throw at us and don't forget saving the world." Max replied not looking at any of the Flock.

"What happened to the whole 'don't get sucked into their plan' plan?" Total asked in hushed tones.

"I think that plan was blown out of the water." Gazzy replied.

"Right, just checking." Total said nodding.

"So what if I didn't tell them, it's not real anyway, it's an illusion." Max countered getting annoyed by the whispering going on behind her back.

"To you may be, but I think the others deserve to know don't you? The 2% had to come from somewhere right? Why not the gods, after all you are one of the most successful recombinant DNA life-forms there is."

"So you're saying that we have three parents, one male human, one female human and one god-bird?" Iggy asked confused, "I'm dreaming right? Or is this the sandwich we stole, was there some magic mushrooms in there or summit?"

"Ow!" Nudge yelled, "What was that for." She asked Iggy.

"Making sure that this wasn't a dream…"

"Can it you two. Care to expand?" Max said.

"The Gods were in need of some more advanced heroes, so they built some. One of my greatest plans I think," Athena replied.

"Your plans?" Max asked outraged.

"Yes child, my plans." Athena replied.

"You planned all this. The whole suffering in cages, the constant on-the-run and public manhunts. YOU made us into flying freaks?" Max said her voice getting higher all the time.

"Of course. No silly human could have done it. I have the files here if you want them." Athena said.

"We don-"

"May I have a look?" Fang cut in. Athena handed him the files. As fang was flicking through them, the flock, minus Max, crowed round to see whom their parents were.

"I'm in here too! Dionysus, the god of theatre and wine. A kindred spirit indeed!" Total said.

"Well that explains why he can talk I guess…" Gazzy said looking at the quickly flicking pages.

"Look there's me! I got Aphrodite. And Iggy got Hermes! That's strange, why does Angel get Artemis and Gazzy get Apollo?" Nudge asked.

"They're related on the human side, not bird-god side. Most likely anyway. Hey, look who Fang got, Goddess of marriage and women? Luck-y you!" Iggy joked.

"But where's Max's file?" Fang asked, trying to divert the attention off him.

"She has none. She is a mistake. Something that shouldn't have happened but did." Athena answered

"But you'll still stay with us wont you Max? You won't leave us right?" Angel asked, worry settling into her mind.

Max's eyes softened, "'Course Ange. I'd never spilt the Flock, you guys are family."

"It is time you all leave. There is much that you must train for. The battles that are to come have taking years of planning, you all need to be up to scratch." Athena said before teleporting them back to Camp-Half-blood. But Max was still on Mount Olympus.

"What's the big idea?" She asked.

"You are a mistake _miss Ride_, you don't belong with them. But you know that already don't you. They're surpassing you even now. It would be wise that you leave them now with fond memories, rather than with bitter words when you come to your senses."

"I'll never leave the Flock!" Max argued.

"Would you do what was best for them no matter what?" Athena asked the adolescent before her.

"Of course!" Max replied.

"Then you will leave them now, the longer you stay the worse the situation will get. The more attached they are to anyone away from their main group the less stable they will become. It is better for their survival that you remove yourself from them at once!"

"I will do no such thing!" Max yelled.

"You will leave or we will remove you from their minds. Either way we win, I am not one for letting mistakes go Maximum Ride, you leave or they forget you. It's a lose lose situation. Which is more appealing?"

Max stared at the woman before her. Outrage filled her. She wanted to throttle her. Wanted to take something and smash it._ Who the hell was she to say that I can't see them! _She thought. But she didn't do anything, instead she submitted to the goddess' will, after all what else was there for her to do?

* * *

**A/n : i'm thinking if i should upgrade the rating, cuz i'm sure there are some words in here that shouldn't be present in a K+ story, but i'm not sure..... Ah well, i'll cross that bridge when i come to it. **

**And yes max has left... ****And yes, Max still does play a major role in the story, **and no she isn't an Olympian. You'll just have to find out why she's special later. Now to keep you all you on track about who the seven Demi-gods are:

**1. Fang - Hera**

**2. Iggy - Hermes**

**3. Gazzy - Apollo**

**4. Nudge - Aphrodite **

**5. Angel - Artemis**

**6. Total - Dionysus**

**7. ????**

**hope this chapter clears up why and how they all have three parents.**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! (and yes, i'm high on sugar... peace out!)**

**And does anyone know how old the Flock is? As in their actual ages?????**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, the words just would not come to me. As always a massive thank you to all of the 20 people who reviewed, it was greatly apprictated. Having read through the later chapters and then this one i fond that there is too much MR and not enough PJ... but this is my first crossover and i may be wrong... Anywho, to answer some of the questions you all seem to have,

**1) "Artemis cant have kids, so how is Angel one?"**  
**- Well Hera cant have kids either, but Fang is hers (I am amased at how noone spotted that one...) and its cause they aren't actually their parents. The goddesses just gave some of their DNA to the embryo. its like goats who can produce human enzymes in their milk, they dont have human parents but they still have some of their charateristics.**

**2)"Why does everyone tell Max that she is a mistake?"**  
**- Max is a mistake, but her being one is important to the plot. its got something to do with the Prophocey(sp?) and her being what she is makes all the difference.**

**3) "Is Max's parent a Titan?"**  
**- You'll just have to wait and find out...**

**On with the story!!**

* * *

**Part 8 **

Max appeared before the Flock a few minutes later and was greeted with the sight of Fang and Gazzy holding Iggy of Nico. Annabeth was holding on to Percy as he made to punch Fang and Iggy. Running up to the group she yells "What on earth are you guys doing?"

Iggy visibly calms. "Disputing what happened to you." Percy replied through a bloody lip that he sustained in the fray.

"And why would that be?" Max asked, looking to the boys in her - no in the Flock.

"You didn't come back." Gazzy said. "Then Nico made a smart-ass comment about you. Angel told them to take it back, then they went after Nudge and Iggy, being _blind _punched Percy by _accident_." Gazzy looked evilly at the half-blood in question.

"Nudge, what did he say." Max asked the unusually quiet girl.

"That maybe you didn't want to come back cause I was such a chatter mouth. And that the gods probably fired you or summit because of what you said." Nudge sniffed.

"I would never leave cause of your chattering," Max said softly stoking Nudge's hair, "it makes you Nudge. Don't let anyone tell you different 'kay?" Nudge nodded, Max sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "But Nico's right, I am leaving." The Flock stopped and looked at Max in shock.

"Why?" Fang asked, the word sticking in his throat.

"I – don't have any bird-god in me…" Max mumbled not looking at anyone.

"So, do you think that we'd leave you because of it?" Fang said his voice rising.

"I don't have a choice," Max replied pleadingly. Looking at Fang, hoping he would see why. "I don't want to go, really, but I have to." Max carried on, tears forming in the sides of her eyes.

"What? That can't be true! Max you have to stay with us. You said you'd never spilt the flock! You can't leave!" Nudge said tearfully.

"It's for the best." Nico supplied somewhat bitterly. "Mortals can't live like us for very long. They'll end up dead and then where will you be?"

"With Max!" Nudge replied hotly.

"Nudge, sweetie, calm down. I won't go far. And we can still contact one another, Angel's telepathy remember? You guys grow up strong and kick some baddie butt for me 'kay?" Max said, kissing Nudge's forehead. Nudge nodded mutely. "So let's go down to that beach and have some fun alright?"

"Sure," Nudge sniffed.

"Last one down is a rotten egg!" Gazzy shouted taking off into the air. Nudge, Angel and Iggy took after him shouting how he played unfair.

"Why?" Fang asked looking away from her.

"Because-"

"I don't want to hear that it would be safer Max! I want to know what could have possibly happened that you had to leave! I want to know what Athena said to you!" He shouted at her, grabbing hold of her arms, "Why do you have to be the one that leaves the Flock? Why not one of the others? Why not me? What makes you so damn important that you have to leave us!" he hissed his face mere inches away from Max's.

For her part Max was in shock and so could not be held accountable for her actions. It was Fang's fault that he was so close anyway and that he could read her like an open book. But at that moment she wanted to forget and just be a normal teen with normal desires. That was why she kissed him. Not a long slow and lingering kiss mind you, cause Max wasn't the mushy kind. It was more of an accidental brush that couldn't count as a kiss. And the icky, sugar coated, Barbie injected, cliché line was because she wasn't in her right mind; the whole 'you are an Olympian' to 'you're not' to 'this is the last time we meet'. Right?

That's why she told him that it was better he didn't ask, that's why she set her mind on leaving them, on leaving him, before making her way to the shore. It was his fault that she was crying on the inside, that she wanted to run and never look back. This had nothing to do with the fact that she wanted to stay. Because she wasn't their mother right? Because she had no connection _at all_ to these wonderful, brilliant, extraordinary, beautiful kids.

Tears pricked at her eyes. Diving into the water before she made her way to the kids laughing and playing in the sand, her excuse prepared. '_You'll see them again Max, this is not the end.'_ The voice quipped in. Max nodded absentmindedly, thinking that this was really the first time it tried to help. '_I always help Maximum. That's why I'm here.'_ It replied to her unvoiced question before disappearing into the depths of her sub-consciousness.

- - Later that day - -

Max sat on the beach overlooking the sea as the words of Athena rang in her head. _"a mistake… shouldn't have happened… don't belong… leave now… forget you… "_ Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes. She was so wrapped up in her musings that she didn't hear Rachel come up behind her.

"Is this place taken?" Rachel asked indicating to the empty space beside Max.

Wiping her tears away, Max shook her head. Rachel sat down placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"You mean that with all the rumours going round you_ didn't _hear?" Max asked sceptically.

"I'd rather hear it from you if it's all the same." Rachel persisted.

Max looked at the red-head next to her and contemplated whether or not to tell her the heart-breaking story. Something told her that she was safe, that this girl was the same as her, that she didn't belong and that she would understand. Max sighed, "I'm not an Olympian. I can't stay with the Flock, and no matter how many times I argue and fight my way I can't seem to have them. I stay, they forget. I leave, they hate. And to top it all off I have to save the world, alone apparently." Max shuddered, no longer caring if the girl beside her thought that she was a pathetic mess. Pride wasn't on the top of her list right now. "Tomorrow I leave Camp. Tomorrow I board a plane that will take me to Washington and I'll never see them again. They all agree that it's for the best."

"And what do you think?" Rachel asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"Everything…" Rachel said getting up. Dusting herself down as she turned to leave.

"What do you mean?" Max asked confused.

"Even the Gods don't see how important you are Max. The decisions you make wont only affect you they will affect those around you too." Rachel said, her eyes turning green her voice raspy. Max rushed to her aid.

"Are you alright?" the girl barely had time to respond when Percy came through the woods onto the shore.

Percy looked at Rachel questioningly. "I'll go to Dionysus right now if it makes you fell better Percy. Don't look at me like that." Rachel said as she rushed off to the main house.

"What happened?" Percy asked Max as she brushed past him. "What did Rachel say?"

"Nothing," Max replied with a wave of her hand. She really didn't want to deal with a stupid half-blood at the moment.

Percy grabbed her hand and turned her towards him. "Rachel is the Oracle of Delphi; I doubt what she has to say is nothing."

"What does it matter to you anyway?" Max demanded from the half-blood.

"Rachel is a friend and a good one at that. She won't remember and she knows it. Now tell me what she said." Percy said harshly as he gripped tighter on Max's arm.

"Something bout how what I decide has an affect on the flock." Max replied staring at Percy in an incredulous manner. "Now if you don't mind, I have a dinner to get to." Wrenching her arm out of his grip Max made her way to camp.

* * *

**A/n: soo, whatcha think? And before anyone says that Percy is too OOC, i know, that was deliberate... kinda... Any way, in other news i have exams coming up so i may not update... i'll try to update at least twice a month tho....**

**REVIEW!! **

**REVIEW!! **

**REVIEW!! **

**REVIEW!!**

**See you later!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys... *Dodges javalines, arrows, Greek fire, and toothbrushs?* Yea... hmm well, sorry for the majorly late update. Exams and all and i know i didn't update at all, but you know how it is right ? Anyway thankyou for reviewing, my inbox is still not empty... Back to the task at hand, the long awaited update on my story.

* * *

**Part 9**

Max stood at the top of Half-blood hill. Her wings making a spectral shadow upon the hill behind her. The sunset staining it a blood red. As she was about to take off she heard a voice.

"Leaving so soon?" Percy asked as he made his way to the winging girl at the top of the hill.

"What of it?" Max asked rudely.

"Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted the way that I did. But that doesn't mean you have to leave without saying goodbye to your friends." Percy apologised.

"Their not my friends, they're my family." Max replied, folding her wings unconsciously.

"And you're going to leave without telling them?" Percy said.

"Well they don't call me Max 'charging off' Ride for nothing you know. And why do you care anyway?" Max replied humourlessly.

"I just don't want them to hate this place, if they're demi-gods then this is a safe place for them and they won't get hurt."

"You obviously know nothing about us. Nowhere is safe. There's just us against the big ol' world, Jackson, and the Gods are soo sure that splitting us up is for the best." Max shouted.

"You could always join the Hunters…" Percy replied feebly.

"I don't want another family, Jackson. Besides Artemis would never let me join, boys are too high on my list." Max said sighing slightly, "Now if you don't mind I have a Gods knows how long flight to DC."

"Do they really mean that much to you?" Percy asked.

"That's a no brainer."

"Well, lets me put it this way, does being an Olympian mean that much to you?" Percy asked.

"…No, but belonging does."

"okay then, give me your hand." Percy said. Max looked at him with a what-on-earth-are-you-thinking face before slowly extending her hand. A flash of pain and a wet sensation down her wrist Max gasped in pain.

"What the-?" she began.

"I'm making you a blood-sibling." Percy replied making a cut on his own wrist. "This way you'll be an Olympian to like the rest of your Flock." Percy placed his cut over Max's. "I saw it on a movie once. There." He said as he removed his hand.

"Oh? And I suppose that the film told you all about the HIV or AIDS that you could get?" Max asked, secretly touched that someone in camp would go to such lengths to make her fit in.

"N-no, but that's not the point! This means that your part of the family now and that you don't have to be all on your own." Percy said hurriedly.

"If you say so Jackson." Max said placing her hand on her hips. "What next?"

"Well… we take an oath." Percy said, "And then we exchange names."

"Right… well I vow never to do something so stupid again. You?" Max said.

Percy rolled his eyes, "You don't like this at all do you?" Max shook her head in the universal 'no' sign. He sighed and pushed on heroically, "Well I vow to make them better fighters and help them in any way possible. Don't worry, they'll be fine."

"Thanks, I have to be off now beat the traffic and all you know?" Max joked.

"Bye then." Percy said as Max took off to the sky.

"Did you cut her with that knife Percy?" Annabeth asked surprised when Percy told them what happened.

"Yea, what of it." Percy replied.

"Tyson made that didn't he? That means it's more than likely to be celestial bronze right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yea.." Percy said still not getting what Annabeth was getting at.

"So this means that she's either a demi-god that the Gods don't know about or she's a monster. So the real question is who or what is Maximum Ride?" Annabeth asked as she looked out onto the sea.

"She's a person," Rachel said.

"And what is that meant to mean?" Percy asked.

"That you should trust her, she'll do what's right. After all Tyson's a monster but he wouldn't hurt a fly so leave her be." Rachel explained calmly.

"What do you mean she'll do what's right? What is she going to do?" Nico asked.

"She will follow her brother and she will do what she thinks is right. The world will be fine." Rachel said in a calm voice.

"What-" Nico began before he was cut off by Annabeth.

"I think you should leave the oracle to her own devices. After all she does know what she's going on about doesn't she? I'm gonna go and see Thalia now, she'll be leaving in a bit you know." Annabeth said as she made her way to the Pavilion to say her good byes to the Daughter of Zeus.

* * *

**Thank you for reading,**

**Review please... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeyy guys... sorry about the mega late update. i had exams and then uni appications and what not... so nlt much time to update. hope you guys like this chappie tho! enjoy!**

* * *

Part 10

- - 14 months later- -

"Gazzy, not again… What will Max say when she finds out." Nudge asked.

"Well they shouldn't have started it…" Gazzy replied.

"I'm telling Fang!" Nudge said childishly.

"Guys come quickly! There's a letter from Max!" Angel told them running up to the two bickering avain-americans.

Only pausing to give Gazzy a mean look, Nudge swiftly flew to Angel and the awaiting members of the Flock to hear what Max had said. Fang waited patiently as the squabbling died down and the flock were waiting on baited breath.

Clearing his throat Fang read out the letter as follows, "Dear flock, hope that you are giving Chiron a run for his money. And Nudge you can't challenge everyone in the Aphrodite cabin to an arm wrestle and place bets, its cheating. Gazzy, if you want to terrorise the campers by all means do so but make damn sure you don't get caught. Iggy if I have to hear about how you made bombs out of the Ares' campers stuff again I will not be held responsible for your death.

"Ella and mum are doing fine. There's this dance coming up and the boys have already started queuing up. Don't worry I'm not dancing so you wont have to rush to help any of the unfortunates out this time. Jeb came round, and I can't believe that I'm saying this, but he may be on our side after all. He told me all about your latest adventures. Not that you guys don't get enough t.v. coverage as it is. I mean, blowing up a National monument? Obvious much? What happened to keeping a low profile? What, is Gazzy Flock leader now? Come on guys!

"Anyway, it's late and Mum's having a go at me for leaving the oven on again. See you guys soon, Max"

The flock looked at one another, " 'See you guys soon?', 'left the oven on', 'jeb's on our side'? who the hell is this person?" Iggy asked flabbergasted.

"Is it another clone Fang?" Angel asked.

"Are we going to go to Max's house?" Gazzy asked.

"We…" Fang began reading the letter again, "are going to go train in the arena. Suit up and go. Whatever's happening on the outside we'll have to leave be till Max sends us a clear signal." Fang said crumpling the letter, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Throwing the paper into a trashcan near by Fang moved away from the Flock and down the arena. Looking slightly sheepish the Flock trailed after him.

If they had stayed behind and looked at the piece of paper that Fang had thrown in to the bin they would have seen that Max had left a side note,

'p.s. The Gods say that your time is coming soon. They also say that my time will be up. Expiration. Only trust Nico. Don't tell the others, Max out.'

* * *

"Nico, Chiron wants to see you." Grover said as he caught sight of the dark haired youth.

"Sure, I'll go see him in a bit." Nico replied turning back to his little project.

"He wants to see you now…" Grover replied.

"He can wait a bit." Nico said, not even looking at the staryr.

"What's so important that you can't even go see Chiron now?" Grover asked coming over to the hunched figures of a boy.

Nico sighed and turned to the starry. "It was in a dream. I was at Dad's place. And then he gave me this weapon and said, 'Come prepared.'."

"Who, Hades?"

"No. This other guy. So until it gets finished I need you out of here." Nico said turning back to his project.

"Whatever man. Just see him before dinner. The bird kids are going to go on a quest, and you're accompanying them."

"Sure," Nico said waving Grover away.

* * *

"Max are you sure about this? I mean if you agree then you'll be bound by the law of the USA. Ministers of other countries won't trust you, there will be no way to stop the coming war and what would the Flock say?" Ari asked his sister as she suited up for her first formal interview with the FBI.

"A – no ones gonna know that it's me, hence this disguise. B – we're staging my horrific death so that there's no way people will think that its me. And c – the voice told me to and so far it's been right." Max replied.

"So you're going to leave the Underworld and join the FBI, CIA whatever because the Voice said so. Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? What the hell am I gonna tell Bianca and Pan?"

"That Max has gone charging off again. Later bro." Max said as she caught the express storm to FBI headquarters.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE ! (tho i forgive you if you dont... maybe...)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys. this chappie was annoying the h*** out of me, but it's fine now so i hope you enjoy!**

**Part 11**

**12:30 pm **

"So, we're meant to get this lady's head, feed one of the snakes to a dragon thing then battle our way out of an underground maze?" Gazzy asked.

Annabeth sighed, "No, first we go to the Labyrinth, get the _staute_ of Medusa's head, deliver it to Medusa, steal one of her snakes then finish here at Half-Blood Hill. We've gone through this like a million times now, Grover what time is it?"

"Three hours since we should have left camp." Grover replied.

"this is gonna take forever, how the hell are they going to complete this task before the setting of the next full moon?" Thalia asked.

"We can fly, that takes less time than walking." Angel said offended. "And Iggy, Fang, Nudge and Total have already set out on this quest, so can we get a move on?"

"They what? When?" Percy asked looking around wildly. "They don't even know where the Labyrinth is!"

"Nico took us." Nudge replied having just landed from her flight. "He said that you guys would probs take too long anyway and that he knew where it was so why not go on ahead and some stuff about telling you guys that Fang didn't think wa-"

"Head's up." Iggy said throwing the statue at Percy.

"You know for a guy that is supposedly blind, you've got a darn good aim." Percy grumbled.

" 'Darn'? What were you watching last night?" Clarisse asked him quizzically, momentarily forgetting her grudge against him.

"This old British film that Tyson found. It's not so bad, lots of killing and stuff. Bad ending though. The hero guys and the –"

"You know that we're on a mission right now right? Can we get this over and done with so that i can catch the news. They were saying summit 'bout max before we started this whole shebang." Fang said slightly agitated.

"Why? Is she in trouble?" Rachel asked.

Fang looked at her and decided to let it pass. There was no way that the red-head knew that Max would die soon. "Let's just get this thing to Medusa, okay?"

"Why didn't you go on ahead? After all you got through the Labyrinth alright?" Annabeth asked.

"Cause we don't know where Medusa's hideout is. And besides, Total was feeling totally sick." Nudge said in a patronising voice. "And anyway you guys are meant to be on this trip as well. Your grading our performance remember? What are you going to tell Chiron when he asks how we've done? 'They completed the quest but we don't know cause we weren't there'?"

"Alright we'll head on in that direction then." Percy said before Annabeth could come up with a comeback for Nudge. "But we're going to have to walk since I'm not allowed to fly."

"That's the dumbest rule ever! Why do we have to do as you say? This is our task right?" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Yes, but it's still not a quest since you didn't get a prophecy. This is more to see what you can do without your extra powers, so that the Gods can see if you're ready." Rachel explained. "If it were a real quest you would also be able to take anyone you want _and_ the group wouldn't be this big."

"Alright, alright, you sound like Nudge, can it already. We get it. No flyie." Iggy said. "Let's just nab a truck and get on with it."

"Why don't we just borrow one from camp?" Grover asked.

The flock turned to look at him. "This is to show off our skills right?" Angel asked.

"Yea..." Nico replied.

"Then this is the perfect chance to show you Iggy's skill, though Max was better at it." Angel said.

"Why do i get the feeling that they are going to be more trouble than you guys ever were?" Grover asked wimpering.

"Well i like their style." Clarrisse said, bloodlust evident in her eyes.

"Wonder whats got her all fired up?" wondered Percy.

"Perhaps its the fact that Annabeth and Gazzy have left with the head and are on their way to Medusa's?" Angel said clamly turning her back on the shocked demi-gods and towards the truck that the boys had 'aquired'.

"Definately more trouble." whimpered Grover.

"She left! How the hell could you let her leave! We need her here to get the scythe!" Bianca said. Worry etched on her face as she pondered what the Gods would do if they found out about Max's plan.

"W-well she didn't really give me a chance to say no." Ari replied, cowering before the dead Hunter.

"Do you have any idea how we're going to explain this to our supirors?" Bianca asked. "If word gets out that she's alive when we've ment to have killed her things will get complicated."

"Things already are complicated. I guess she found the file then?" Pan asked Ari.

"Yea, she got here all in a huff from the Organisations HQ saying how she was going to have Demi-god soup." Ari said.

"Can you blame her?" Bianca asked, "I mean to be kicked out of the Flock was a shocker, but she's practically been replaced." A hint of sadness coloured her words.

"There's not much we can do about that. Let's just hope she sticks to the plan. After all as long as she gets that weapon the rest will sort itself out." Pan relpied. "If you will excuse me i have a brother to meet."

**12:35pm**

"Alright miss Jackson, everything is in order. Due to your special knowledge in this field we'll leave the capturing of the demi-gods up to you. I warn you though. Any funny business and the boss won't be very happy. She's paying you alot so don't screw up." A man in FBI uniform said.

"As long as you keep your end of the deal, everything will run as smooth as water." Max replied. The man grunted something about hotshots and left the undercover avain-american alone. _Now all we have to do is get Nico. He'll have the weapon on him. Remember not to hurt him._

'I got it Jeb.' Max thought as she gritted her teeth. 'How the hell do you expect me not to remember that he's the last piece of the flock?'

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... whatcha think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I shall like to apologise for the year and so wait for this chapter, if any of you even remeber whats going on i appluade you. Reasons for the delay are extensive and rather personal so i shant go into them, but all in all i hope you enjoy the next enstallment of my story. thank you and enjoy xx**

* * *

"Police have had no luck in the recovery of Max, face of environmental movements worldwide. The enigmatic teen has been missing since the shootouts at her latest display. The FBI is urging that the public come forward with any information they may have. Many people believe that after six months of inactivity that is more likely that she has d-"

"Damn them. There's no way that Max would die so easily." Gazzy said, tears in his eyes.

"Well at least she would have gone down fighting." Percy said as he closed the TV. The Flock looked on at him incredulously. Angel was a blur before she attacked Percy. Nudge and Gazzy weren't far behind, they had him pinned down and just as angel was about to punch him in the face Fang and Iggy walked in.

"She's dead." He said before sitting down in the chair and covering his face.

"Wh-what?" Gazzy asked.

"We found the files on her data, thanks to our new friends up there. She's past her expiry date." Iggy said, tears running spilling from his sightless eyes. The rest of the flock released Percy as they made their way to Fang.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have seen her once last time. We could have done something and helped her. We can't go on without her. We have to find her. There's no way that she died. You're lying. You have to be lying! I don't want her to die! Bring her back!" Nudge sobbed.

"Come down Nudge." Iggy snapped, fighting the urge to knock Nudge out so that he didn't have to hear her accusing voice.

"There's nothing that anyone could have done." Nico said coming up, "The Fates decide how long someone lives, and they decided that she would die then."

"Please stop saying 'die'" Angel said weakly. "Max doesn't 'die'. She survives. _We _survive. Dying is not an option you must have had it wrong." At that Fang stormed out of the room. Iggy looked on and sighed.

"I think we'll call it a night guys." Iggy said as they stood woodenly from their seats. "Come on, we'll sleep in the trees just like we used to eh?" a quite rumbling of agreement came from the downtrodden kids as they made their way outside.

Annabeth smacked Percy on the head. "Oww! What the hell was that for?" Percy asked indignantly.

"You can be such a seaweed brain, Percy!" Annabeth huffed before she followed the Flock's example and left the room.

- - Later on in the day, round the campfire - -

"What's with the long face Nico?" Thalia asked. "Is the Ares cabin making fun again? I told you that they're all block heads you'-"

"No it's not that. Not as if they'd try after the dead rising scare I gave them last summer. No it's the deal with Max, something's just not right." Nico said thoughtfully

"Don't do an Annabeth on us Nico; you're much better at the whole dark emo scene than the conspiracy theory nut jobs in the Athena cabin." Clarisse said as she plonked down beside the son of Hades.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the wise girl was going on and on about Max when she first came here you know? Like how the girl had something off about her, like she was part evil, but good evil if ever a thing could exist."

"Watch what you say about my friends Clarisse or you'll find yourself sleeping under the stars tonight." Thalia growled.

"Bring. It. On" Clarisse said, "I'll send you to the underworld faste-"

"That's it!" Nico exclaimed, "That's what's been bothering me, I can't feel her in the underworld!"

- - In the main house - -

"Well then Chiron, shall you tell them or shall I?" Hermes asked the centaur.

"I think it best that I tell them, they have just had news of the death of a good friend I doubt that they will be feeling much good will towards the gods at the moment." Chiron replied. The teacher of Camp sighed; things were moving much too quickly in the wrong direction. He prayed that the quest they were about to embark upon gave them no foolish hope. But perhaps with the help of the son of Hades they would understand what they could and could not do when visiting that place. The centaur galloped onwards to the forest where the bird-gods were resting there broken hearts.

Iggy looked when he heard the approach of thundering hooves. Irritated at the gods for their callous behaviour he was more than willing to ignore whatever the age old 'wise' man had to say. He'd even opened his wings and prepared to fly off when he heard a voice, "Listen to him and you'll see her again." And that was enough to delay his departure and listen to the quest that Nico had been given. They were to go to the underworld...

- - With Nico - -

Nico looked at the complete weapon in front of him. The blade a sharp as - shone with black darkness and made him cower in fear. He had not the slightest clue as to why he was compelled to make it, only that it had to be done. Done before the quest that he would get. Done so that the person for whom this blade was destined could be united.

- - With Max - -

"Well done Agent Jackson. I do believe that this will help national security more than anything else we have ever seen, why don't we step into my office and discuss this matter in more detail." A simpering lady said to Max as she sat smirking in the chair. The lady rose up to leave the office as a bead of sweat travelled down the unfortunate's forehead. Max was truly sorry that she had to go to such lengths to get what she needed, but the flock always came before anything or anyone else, even if it meant that she had to get her hands dirty to do so.

"I don't believe there is anything to discuss Miss Adler, I want to be in charge of the human-hybrid department of research and analysis, and if you don't let me then I'll tell the FBI about the backdoor dealings that you have been conducting. This is what they call a lose-lose situation, form your point of view of course, you lose if you don't you lose worse if you do, but you and I both know how this is going to turn out."

"And how exactly am I to explain how a rookie got into that departmental position so quickly? Do you have any idea the amount of people vying to get that position?"

"That is not my problem Miss Adler, that's yours. I'll give you till midnight to complete it. Either way I'm going to walk away with the position, the only question is where will you be when I do?"

* * *

**Leave a reveiw if you think its worthy or if there is anything that confuses you, i know its been a while since i last tried to write the story so i might have missed something out. **


End file.
